Jesus
Info Paul Monroe, more commonly known as "Jesus", is a main character first encountered in Issue 91 of Image Comics' The Walking Dead and is a survivor and resident who lived in the Hilltop Colony which held almost two hundred other survivors. Jesus now resides in the Alexandria Safe-Zone, but eventually was forced back to the Hilltop Colony. While initially mistrusted by Rick Grimes and his group, he eventually gains their respect as a valued comrade. He currently serves as one of Maggie Greene's advisor and right-hand man at Hilltop, alongside Dante. Comic Link Jesus 4★ "A Larger World" Leader Skill All Melee teammates get +20% Attack. You get a small bonus to Item Drop Rates. Specialist Skill Does not have one. Adrenaline Rush Devastating Blow: '''Deal 325% Damage to one enemy and all enemies adjacent to it. Stats Jesus 5★ "Whispers Into Screams" Leader Skill All Fast teammates get +30% Attack. You get a medium bonus to Item Drop Rates. Specialist Skill Does not have one. Adrenaline Rush Ferocious Strike: Deal 325% Damage to one enemy and all enemies adjacent to it. All teammates get +15 crit for 2 turns. Stats Jesus 5★ "All Out War" Leader Skill Does not have one. Specialist Skill '''Parting Shot: '''If this character is killed by an enemy attack, they will immediately perform a guaranteed critical attack against the enemy. Adrenaline Rush '''Dizzying Strike: '''Deal 300% damage and impair for two turns to one enemy and all enemies adjacent to it. Stats Jesus 5★ "March to War" Leader Skill Does not have one. Specialist Skill '''Command: '''When this character defends, the previous ally to take an action this turn will receive a bonus action. That ally will be unable to act the next turn. Adrenaline Rush '''Jesus' Ambush: '''Deal 500% damage to one enemy. All teammates regain 45% of their max HP. Stats Jesus 5★ "A New Beginning" Leader Skill All Melee teammates get a very large bonus to AP when Attacking and 30% Attack. Specialist Skill Does not have one. Adrenaline Rush '''Focused Slash: '''Deal 650% Damage to one enemy. This character gets +45% Attack and +45% Defense for 2 turns. Stats Jesus 5★ "Survival Road" Leader Skill All Ranged Teammates Get A Huge Bonus To AP When Taking Damage. Specialist Skill Does not have one. Adrenaline Rush '''On Your Feet: Deal 325% Damage and 150% damage bleeding for 2 turns to a line of enemies revive one teammate with 25% of their max hp. Stats Upgrade Jesus "Survival Road" uses a few exclusive items to level him up, that can only be obtained on the Survival Road Supply Depot using Survival Markers: Tier 2: Down Vest x3, Leather Glove x3, Multi Tool x1 Tier 3: Leather Glove x3, Gas Mask x4, Wool Beanie x1, Multi Tool x2 Tier 4: Gas Mask x4, Scope x6, Army Walkie Talkie x1, Multi Tool x4 Jesus 5★ "Road to Survival #1" Leader Skill Does not have one. Specialist Skill Human Shield: While this character is defending, all attacks from human enemies may only target them. right on character icon to defend Adrenaline Rush Leading the charge: '''Deal 400% damage to a line of enemies. Up to 3 teammates get +100% attack, which decreases by 20% for 2 turns. Stats Jesus 3★ "Limited Edition" Leader Skill All Ranged Characters get +15% Attack and +15% Defense. Specialist Skill Does not have one Adrenaline Rush '''Time To Duel: Deal 300% damage To one enemy this character regains up to 50% of their max hp. Stats Jesus 4★ "Limited Edition" Leader Skill Does Not Have One Specialist Skill Guardian: '''When this character performs a critical attack on an enemy, they will apply a protective shield around an ally with the lowest HP. The shield will remain active until it negates 1 incoming attack or damaging rush against that ally. Adrenaline Rush '''Get It Together: up to 3 teammates regain up to 50% of their max hp and recover from stun and bleed. Stats Jesus 5★ "Limited Edition" Leader Skill All Ranged Teammates Get +30% HP and +24% Crit. Specialist Skill Does Not Have One. Adrenaline Rush Two On One: Deal 350% Damage to one enemy this character Regains up to 40% of their max HP. Revive 1 teammates with 40% of their max HP. Stats Jesus 5★ "Ties That Bind" Leader Skill Does not have one. Specialist Skill Indomitable: While not stunned. Whenever this character takes damage they gain +30% defense until the start of their next turn in addition to any existing defense increases including prior activation of this skill. Adrenaline Rush '''Kicking Ass: '''Deal 500% Damage to one enemy. Up to 3 teammates gain 35% bonus HP. Stats Gallery Category:Characters Category:Hunter Category:Fast Category:A Larger World Category:AOE Attack Category:Whispers Into Screams Category:All Out War - Part One Category:All Out War - Part Two Category:Leader Category:Ultra Rare Characters Category:Epic Characters Category:Strong Category:March to War Category:Telltale Games Crossover